Enamorados
by beliPotterRadcliffe
Summary: ¡Lô! Enamorados segundo Chapter! Hermione está sufriendo muxo por lo sucedido la noche de la fiesta, mientas que Snape disfruta con ello, ¿cómo hará para no contar lo que pasó?, y qué sucederá?... No te lo pierdas! Entra ya! REVIEWS!f
1. Default Chapter

**Enamorados**

_Introducción: _

**Notas de la Autora**:  ¡Hola! Nuevamente ando escribiendo un nuevo fic que asegura ser largo, me gustaría dar a conocer los detalles de la historia, los personajes, época, etc.

Me siento muy a gusto escribiéndolo y espero que se sientan ustedes de la misma manera al leerlo.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que han entrado aquí, y espero que lo disfruten.

~*~*~*~*~

Dejaron de ser niños, pero aún no son adultos. Son jóvenes que existen en aquel intervalo turbulento y maravilloso llamado adolescencia, en el que cada momento es una promesa preñada de sueños, en la que el corazón es más fuerte que la razón, pero más frágil que el silencio.

Pero ésta es también una historia de amor en todas sus facetas: el amor de adolescente, ciego y abrumador; amores eternos... el amor responsable que antepone el deber a la entrega... el amor de un hijo que sacrifica su juventud para mantener a su familia... el amor que da fuerza  una madre para luchar por sus hijos... el amor de un maestro por sus alumnos... el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

La escuela "Hogwarts" es el escenario principal de este gran fic, la crónica realista de un grupo de jóvenes como muchos, que viven aquel manojo de años llamado adolescencia con intensidad y descuido, alegría y temor.

Ellos estudian, se divierten y, entre buenos amigos y malas compañías, aprenderán la diferencia entre soñar y trabajar para realizar un sueño; entre exigir atención y ganarse el respeto; entre prometer y comprometerse; entre desear y amar; entre ser adolescente y ser un adulto.

**Personajes: **

_*Hermione Granger:_ es la amiga fiel y leal con la que se puede contar en todo momento. Es la conciencia del grupo, la voz de alarma de todos. 

Amiga hasta el fin, pero no alcahueta; si algo hace a Hermione maravillosa, es que es capaz de decirles a sus amigos que están actuando mal. 

Es una líder innata que siempre está organizando eventos en el colegio. Vive preocupada por los intereses de la comunidad y cree que para salir adelante todos tienen que colaborar. 

A pesar de haber sufrido mucho, cree que el futuro existe y puede ser bueno. 

_*Ginny Weasley:_ Ginny es romántica, soñadora y quiere encontrar a su príncipe azul. Aunque en el colegio no es mala estudiante, tampoco se destaca mucho. Su prioridad está en conseguir novio y alguien que la quiera sinceramente. 

Sueña con ser una fotógrafa famosa, y por eso las materias que nada tienen que ver con este propósito poco le interesan. Su vida no ha sido fácil, ha visto sufrir a su mamá y por eso tiende a la negatividad y la fatalidad. 

En cuanto a las amigas, Ginny es leal, sobre todo a Hermione, la quiere como si fuera una hermana y la trata como tal. 

Es un poco rebelde, irónica y aparentemente seca; sin embargo, es sólo una fachada para esconder su romanticismo

_Enrique Gonzales:_ Apodado "Kike". Nuevo chico que entra en "Hogwarts.  Un niño con valores, entusiasta y extrovertido. 

Es un adolescente típico que piensa la mayor parte del tiempo en sexo, pero sobre todo es un chavo con muchas ganas de ser aceptado en el grupo de amigos. 

En el fondo es el "típico niño bueno", pero para conquistar a Cho es capaz de aparentar que es el "chico malo". 

_*Ron Weasley_:   es simpático, divertido y buena gente. Claro, también es el más vago del grupo, pero su vagancia es directamente proporcional a su carisma. 

Muchas veces el grupo de amigos gira en torno a él, porque Ron siempre logra convencerlos a todos con sus ideas más locas y con su gran sentido del humor. 

A pesar de sus dificultades económicas, jamás sufre por el dinero pues no le da mucha importancia al asunto; él prefiere gozar la vida con lo que vaya llegando. 

Es líder del grupo masculino y organiza partidos de futbol, ámbito en el que se destaca.

_*Harry Potter_:  es un chico que a pesar de haber hecho cosas malas, en el fondo es bueno.

Noble y valiente cuando toca, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por los amigos, cosa que a veces le trae muchos problemas. 

Altamente influenciable, Harry tiene una etapa de su vida en la que todo le pasa por encima y no sabe qué hacer, por eso se mete en muchos problemas constantemente. 

Al comienzo de la historia forma parte de la pandilla, junto a Ron y Hugo. Él siempre está entre el bien y el mal, entre Hugo y Ron, siempre dejándose influenciar más por el primero. 

Su historia al comienzo está ligada a estos dos amigos.

_*Draco malfoy :_ es un chico conflictivo, sobre todo con su mamá. Es rebelde y le importa mucho el qué dirán.

Para él la diversión está ante todo 

_*Blanquita Beteta:_ Secretaria del director de "Hogwarts": Dumbledore. Blanquita es alegre y extrovertida, no tiene problema en decir lo que piensa y lo que siente. 

Le encanta el chisme y se pone de mal genio cuando queda fuera de alguno. Quiere estar todo el tiempo actualizada de lo que pasa en el colegio y sobre todo en lo que respecta al amor. 

Vive pendiente de su aspecto personal, y aunque hace todo lo posible por mantener su línea, es una glotona compulsiva que descarga toda su ansiedad en la comida. 

Es una soñadora, y a pesar que los años van pasando, no pierde la esperanza de conseguir su príncipe azul. 

_*Ana María Sánchez_: Ana María es alegre, sociable y espontánea. Es una mujer muy directa en sus opiniones y no esconde lo que siente. 

Es colaboradora con los estudiantes, que encuentran en ella una amiga y una excelente mediadora para sus conflictos e intereses. Es la profe buena gente, que en general prefiere estar más del lado de los muchachos que de los intereses de la rectoría. 

Una mujer generosa, que siente un amor incondicional por si misma y por los demás. 

Cuando se trata de la persona que le gusta, Ana María no tiene problema en dar el primer paso. Pero en el fondo, detrás de esa aparente liberalidad se esconde una mujer que sueña con encontrar el príncipe azul, y alguien con quien compartir sus sueños. 

_*Adriana_: Adriana es una mujer sensible y culta. Su trabajo y profesión son sus prioridades.

Siempre ha dejado de lado su vida personal para arreglar la de los demás, lo que la hace que sus alumnos se acerquen todo el tiempo en busca de ayuda para poder arreglar sus problemas. 

La dedicación a su trabajo hace que descuide a su hijo Alex, lo que le trae a menudo grandes problemas con él y con su ex marido.

Adriana conoce a Francisco en el colegio, y a pesar de su confrontación por la forma de trabajar de él, comienza a sentirse atraída y al poco tiempo comienzan una relación sentimental, lo que se convierte en un problema constante, al punto de dañarle su carrera profesional. 

_*Hugo:_ En casa tiene problemas con su papá, quien es muy exigente, pero su mamá lo protege todo el tiempo pensando que es un alma de Dios.

Estuvo metido en una correccional debido a malas compañías, pero ayudado por Adriana, ingresa en la Escuela.

Su relación con sus compañeros es buena, siempre y cuando compartan sus ideales. 

Entre sus amigos están Ron, harry, y Cho.

_*Daniela Jiménez_: Nueva alumna en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Daniela es una niña muy sencilla, humilde y que nunca ha creído que es gran cosa, sobre todo en cuanto a su imagen y su cuerpo. 

Casi siempre ha pasado desapercibida, a pesar de que ella sí se fija mucho en los demás, sobre todo en esos que le llaman la atención, no sólo por su imagen sino que también por su personalidad arrolladora.

Sueña con ser como Cho y sin darse cuenta ella comienza a imitarla.

Daniela tiene el sueño de ser una gran modelo, y aunque sabe que va a ser un poco difícil, está empeñada en conseguirlo. 

_*Freddy Ordóñez:_ Nuevo alumno. Freddy es el prototipo del niño "comunicativo": Todo lo que sus compañeros hacen o dejan de hacer es motivo suficiente para ir de inmediato con Dumbledore a informarle de lo sucedido.

Con tal de mantener su buena imagen y de lograr sus propósitos, siempre está detrás de los maestros colaborando para todo, excediéndose muchas veces, cosa que molesta a todo el mundo. 

Es el típico niño consentido de papá y mamá. Es un niño adoptado y como tal tiene toda la atención de sus padres, la cual se evidencia en cada uno de sus actos. 

Es la voz de la conciencia también, siempre esta defendiendo a las mujeres cuando sus compañeros hablan mal del sexo femenino. 

Es soñador y siempre está pensando en encontrar a su verdadero amor.

_*Snape_: Imparte clases de "pociones". En la escuela.

Es el típico mediocre conformista que hace las cosas porque le tocan más no porque le gusten. 

Tiene problemas de socialización, por lo general es solitario y si tiene algún amigo es porque lo necesita.

Le gustan las niñas, por eso el trabajo en el colegio es su favorito. Nunca pierde la oportunidad de acercarse a alguna de sus alumnas más de la cuenta acusando algún motivo de enseñanza. 

Trabaja para vivir y no le interesa para nada ser el mejor profesor de todos. 

Perverso, Snape está dispuesto a realizar sin importar las consecuencias, sus más oscuros deseos.

_*Douglas Cifontes_: Douglas es agresivo, machista y manipulador. Un joven que piensa que a las mujeres hay que controlarlas y tratarlas como si él fuera el jefe. 

Es todo un galán de barrio, de flor en mano, palabra precisa y sonrisa perfecta, todo esto hasta que obtiene lo que quiere. 

Tiene un atractivo que él piensa que es su mejor cualidad: un carro armado y arreglado por él mismo, donde puede mostrar todos sus dotes como mecánico. 

Es caprichoso y quiere que todos hagan y piensen como él, sobre todo su novia, que nunca y por ningún motivo puede contradecirlo. 

Detrás de su violencia, Douglas esconde el miedo que tiene a ser vulnerable. Cree sinceramente que con gritos y a las malas la gente aprende. 

Sufre de constantes ataques de ira cuando alguien no atiende a sus exigencias emocionales. 

_*Cho Chan:_ Una chica conflictiva, en estos últimos años se ha convertido en una persona diferente, su actitud es gruesa, seca e insoportable en algunos casos. Abandonó el deporte "Quidicht" y se ha dedicado a construir una reputación de "la chica mala".

En su casa tiene muchos problemas con sus padres, puesto que su papá es un hombre alcohólico que se desquita de sus problemas con golpes hacia su hija y su esposa, por esa razón la actitud de Cho es así.

Nunca se rinde, y lucha por conseguir lo que desea.

~*~*~*~

**Notas**: Bueno hay muchos personajes nuevos, que entrarán a la maravillosa escuela de magia y hechicería. 

Nuevos alumnos que formarán un gran grupo de amigos que difícilmente combatirán batallas que los llevaran a conocer el mundo como realmente es.

Quiero que sepan, que el fic empieza con el comienzo del año escolar, entrarán en sexto año, faltándoles solo tres años para salir de la escuela y dejar esos momentos que vivieron ahí, al olvido o quizás al recuerdo.

A medida que recorra esta historia aparecerán muchos más nuevos personajes, y los que tenemos actualmente irán cambiando su manera de ser y pensar.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que han leído hasta aquí y bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios sean howlers, tomatazos, críticas, dinero: que no creo *** XD, y todo lo que deseen preguntar respecto a esta maravillosa historia que pronto dará comienzo y espero que lo dé con un buen paso.

Gracias,

Su autora:

~**Beli Potter de Radcliffe**~

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. 1° Capitulo

_Enamorados_

**_Notas de la Autora_****_:_********¡Holas! Hoy Doy comienzo a esta historia, espero que pasen un rato agradable leyéndola y que les guste mucho.******

**I Capítulo:  **

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor, hoy daría inicio el nuevo año escolar.

-Buenos Días apreciados alumnos de "Hogwarts", antes de dar inicio al gran desayuno, quiero que se den por enterados que este año entrarán nuevos alumnos a esta institución, y que el viernes en la noche será la gran fiesta de bienvenida a todos ustedes que nuevamente se encuentran estudiando en Hogwarts. –dijo Dumbledore, el director, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Con alegría, entusiasmo, y gran fuerza, enfrentarán retos que los prepararán para la vida, una vida que la tienen en sus manos, que la tienen por delante. –Finalizando su discurso de bienvenida, los alumnos del primer año, fueron pasando uno por uno para ser seleccionados en su respectivas casas, y de la misma manera los nuevos, entrantes en sexto año lo harían.

-¡Genial! Esto va a durar horas... tengo hambre –dijo Ron quien nunca cambiaría su manera de pensar respecto a la comida. 

-A mí eso no me preocupa en absoluto, me preocupa que Harry aún no haya llegado, ¿en dónde estará? 

-Quién sabe, y...¿si no subió al tren? –preguntó Ginny complementando a la pregunta realizada por su amiga Hermione.

-Ay ni lo digas ¿eh?, en el tren pensé que había llegado tarde y no logró conseguir puesto junto a nosotros, pero ahora lo que estoy pensando es qué... le pasó algo, o ... o de plano no le entró a la escuela este año 

-¿cómo crees? –dijo Ron en carcajadas.

-Pues la verdad no le encuentro el chiste "Ronnie"  -dijo la chica en forma de burla hacia su amigo. – si no te has fijado, Harry ha estado muy distante últimamente y su forma de ser ha cambiado bastante 

-Es cierto...  desde que anda con la pandillita esa... 

-¡Hey! No nos llames así... 

-Es la verdad son una pandilla de vagos... 

-¡Ok! Chicos no peleen. –Por rara vez, Hermione interrumpía una discusión que en minutos podría convertirse en un Rin de boxeo.

En el otro lado, Draco se encontraba muy a gusto conversando con los slythering, durante el año pasado había logrado entrar al grupo de amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto a la pequeña hermana de Ron; ya que sus guardaespaldas: Crabbe y Goile, se habían retirado de la escuela.

Y la gran voz de Dumbledore interrumpió su agradable conversación.

-Los alumnos entrantes en sexto año son: Enrique Gónzales –todos aplaudieron, las chicas estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver lo guapo que era. – Hugo Hernández, Daniela Jiménez, y por último:  Freddy Ordóñez.

El sombrero fue recibiendo a cada uno y fue nombrando las casas respectivas.

-Hmm... está guapo el chavo

-¡Ay Ginny!... tienes razón –dijo observándolo.

-¡Hola! Soy Enrique... –dijo tomando asiento junto a Ginny, quien se encontraba en un estado de Shock y no podía contestarle.

-Hola! Soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto ^^, ¿me presentas a los demás?

-¡Claro!, ella es Daniela, y él es Freddy 

-Mucho gusto 

-Igualmente –dijeron al unísono.

~*~*~*~

Pasaron varios días después de la ceremonia de Bienvenida, faltando un día para la gran fiesta.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw, tomaban clases de pociones juntos.

-Alumnos, hoy estudiaremos la página: 344 del libro de pociones amaestradas, trabajarán por parejas que nombraré en minutos. –dijo Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, durante 30 años de su vida había tenido una vida sin placeres, simplemente hacía las cosas como le venían y se daba lujos a costa del sufrimiento de los demás.

-Con diez y seis años y todavía no nos dejan elegir la pareja que deseamos, esto es el colmo. 

-daría todo porque me sentaran junto a Draco... –dijo Cho Chang, alumna de ravenclaw, que durante los últimos años había conseguido una fama de "la chica mala" en la escuela, no tenía amigas, sus únicos amigos eran Harry y Ron, y las muchachas que le hablaban eran muy pocas.

Snape comenzó a nombrar las parejas las cuales no sonaban muy agradables a los alumnos.

-Jiménez junto a Ordóñez;  Granger junto a Malfoy, Chang junto a Longbottom..

-Esa estúpida me las va a pagar... resbalosa... ¡Ush! Trabajar con este retrasado... ¡Que horror! –dijo Cho refunfuñando.

-Ya cálmate...-dijo la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Tú Cállate! ¡No te metas! –finalizó su conversación con la chica, tomando sus libros y sentándose junto a Neville.

-¡Hola Draco! –dijo la chica soltándose la cola de caballo de sus hermosos cabellos rizados. –Que bien que nos sentaron juntos ¿cierto?

-¡Hola Hermis! Sí! Me siento muy a gusto contigo

-Yo igual –dijo sonriéndole.

Cho y Neville lograron sentarse detrás de Hermione y Draco, algo que a la chica de Ravenclaw le interesaba mucho, ya que así escucharía todo lo que hablara "la resbalosa" de Granger.

-O..O...O...Oye... 

-¡Ush! ¿qué quieres? 

-Po...Po...¿Porqué estamos tan ... tan cerca de ellos? 

-¡A Ti qué te importa! Empieza a hacer el trabajo... si no quieres reprobar... ¡Bruto!

-No... No...¿ No me vas a ayudar?

-¿Ayudar? ¡Ja! ¿tú qué crees? 

-Que... 

-¡Cállate! No ves que no me dejas escuchar! 

-Hermis ¿quieres ir de pareja conmigo a la fiesta de bienvenida?

-¡Claro! Será un placer ^^

-Imbecil... ya verás la clasecita de fiesta que tendrás... le daré un escarmiento a la santurrona esta...  –dijo Cho pensando en la sorpresa que le daría a Hermione.

Al finalizar la clase, todos entregaron el trabajo al profesor, quien regañó a Granger por haberlo hecho mal. 

-Granger, tendrás que permanecer la tarde de hoy practicando este nuevo tema, así lograrás captarlo.

-Pero... ¿por qué Draco no se queda? El hizo el trabajo conmigo 

-Él sí entendió y estoy seguro de ello, si no vienes en la tarde, después de almuerzo te reprobaré, es tu decisión.

-Sí profesor. –la alumna salió del salón de clases un poco deprimida, en este año se había propuesto mejorar en la materia pero aunque lo intentara no podía con ella.

-Serás la próxima Granger... últimamente estas muy bonita y así es como me gusta... – dijo el profesor hablando para sus adentros.

Todos los alumnos, de todas las casas se encontraban en la sala común, Hermione y Ginny estaban conversando muy a gusto.

-La verdad no puedo entender como Harry cambió de un año para otro tanto, desde que se enamoró de Cho, tuvo un cambio drástico en su personalidad y ni hablar de cuando terminaron su relación, la chava se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

-Sí... y mira hasta tu hermano se llevó... ahora ya no somos más el gran grupo de amigos, ahora quedamos solo, tú, yo y Draco... ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado decirte... Draco va a ser mi pareja en la fiesta de mañana en la noche.

-¡Que bien! ¿te gusta cierto? 

-Ay... bueno, no puedo negártelo, me encanta... no lo comentes ¿eh?

-¡para eso estamos las amigas! 

-y ¿tú con quién vas?

-Ah yo voy a ir con Enrique 

-Uy Que bien! 

Ron, Cho y Hugo: Alumno de Slythering; se encontraban sentados en la otra esquina de la sala común, la chica les estaba comentando sobre su plan para darle un escarmiento a Hermione.

-Pero... es que... me da un poco de miedo, y ¿si  nos descubren? 

-No... ¿qué eres niñita o qué onda?

-No Cho, pero ¿sólo nosotros tres?

-¡No! Obvio que no! Harry nos tendrá que ayudar 

-Uy va a estar difícil, con eso de que se salió de la escuela

-tendrá que venir... tenemos que enseñarle quién soy... y con quién se está metiendo

-¿ a quién? ¿a Harry? 

-¡No Tonto! A Granger...

-Ahh... Bueno pero ¿cómo hacemos para salir de las instalaciones de la escuela?

-Ay que ver que eres re-bruto! ¿No recuerdas que en sexto año tenemos permiso para salir cuando lo deseemos?, siempre y cuando no sea en horarios de clase 

-¡Es Cierto! ^^

En el salón de clases de Pociones, materia impartida por el profesor: Snape, se encontraba él, mirando el reloj, que marcaba las once treinta de la mañana, faltando solo media hora para el almuerzo y ya después estaría junto a Hermione Granger la cual prometía ser su próxima víctima.

Mientras escribía un reporte, no hacía más que pensar en la chica de cabellos rizados, deseándola.

Snape durante estos últimos años se había transformado en un hombre perverso, pero no del mundo tenebroso, sino de sus malas intenciones con las niñas, con las alumnas de Hogwarts que él encontraba "Bonitas".

Sus intenciones con Hermione no eran muy buenas, él en realidad había considerado un muy buen trabajo el que la chica presentó junto a Malfoy, pero de otro modo no tendría excusas para verla fuera del horario de clases; no tendría un momento para estar a su lado, solos, y hacer de las suyas con la menor de edad.

Ese era el momento perfecto.

Entre tanto pensar se hicieron las doce del medio día, cerró el cuaderno en dónde escribía el reporte, colocó la pluma encima de el, y salió tranquilamente del salón, cerrando la puerta con llave, y sonriendo levemente.

Cada vez faltaba menos para realizar algo que realmente había esperado por varias semanas.

Entrando al gran comedor se tropezó con la alumna antes mencionada, la cual se disculpó muy apenada y recogió los libros que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Granger, que no se te olvide lo que tienes que hacer después de almuerzo, si no quieres tener un cero a principio de año.

-Sí profesor.

-Y mejor no comentes nada de la oportunidad que te estoy dando

-Sí, Buen provecho

El Profesor la miró y se fue sin decir una palabra más, a la mesa de profesores, en donde estableció una conversación junto al nuevo profesor de Hechizos: "Francisco".

El director de la escuela de magia y hechicería: "Hogwarts", sirvió a todas las mesas de las casas deliciosos manjares, Hermione llegó a su mesa, tomó asiento junto a su mejor amiga y se sirvió sus alimentos, Ginny pudo notar que la chica se encontraba un poco nerviosa y quiso averiguar la razón de su comportamiento pero por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban de amistad, supo que Hermione le estaba ocultando algo.

-Quizás no tenga mucha importancia, pero aun así ¿por qué no querrá venir después de almuerzo a ver los vestidos de la fiesta? -Pensó Ginny muy confundida.

-¡Buen Provecho!

En ese instante, Ron, hermano de Ginny Weasley, llegó acompañado de sus dos  mejores amigos: "Cho Chang"  Y Hugo, cuando la pequeña hermana lo vio no tuvo otra opción que abrir sus ojos como platos y caer redondita en la mesa del gran comedor. 

-¡¿Qué demonios te hiciste en el cabello Ron?! –Preguntó Hermione exaltada, haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearan a observar la novedad.

-Simplemente lo teñí de color verde –dijo muy calmado mirándose en un espejo de mano muy pequeño.

-No entiendo de veras cómo pudieron cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo...

-la vida da sorpresas santurrona... –dijo Cho acercándosele  a la chica.

-¡Buen provecho! –dijo retirándose un poco molesta por lo sucedido.

~*~*~*~*~

Al finalizar la hora de almuerzo, Ginny se despidió de Hermione, la cual tomó sus libros y se dirigió al salón de clases de pociones, en dónde encontró al profesor "Snape" mirando el reloj de pared.

-¡Muy buenas tardes profesor! –dijo la chica apoyando sus libros en una de las mesas, el salón estaba vacío, repleto de mesas de dos sillas, y las paredes con cuadros de hermosas pinturas de famosos creadores de pociones mágicas.

-Buenas tardes. –El profesor se le acercó, y colocó en la mesa en dónde la chica se sentó, unas cuantas hierbas, su varita y envases de mezcla. –tome su varita Granger –cuando se percató que la tenía, se le acercó aún más y tomó sus manos para realizar la poción con ella, tal fuera una niña menor de diez años de edad. Al ver esto Hermione empezó a temblar, nunca antes un profesor se había comportado con ella de esa manera pero no emitió ningún sonido por miedo a que su calificación bajara. -¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó tomando su rostro para observarlo de cerca.

-Eh...Eh... ¡No!... ¿podemos continuar? Es que hoy es la fiesta y tengo que ir a ver mi vestido

-A mí eso me tiene sin cuidado

-Disculpe mi imprudencia. –Después de las últimas palabras dichas por la chica, el profesor soltó su rostro y la dejó trabajando, era el momento perfecto atacarla estando ella volteada, justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer se abrió la puerta del salón, y por ella entró un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos grises muy hermosos: Draco Malfoy; El profesor con cara de frustración le preguntó el motivo de su estancia en el lugar.

-Disculpe la molestia –dijo mirando a Hermione muy extrañado –Es que no encuentro mi varita de seguro la dejé por aquí, ¿puedo buscarla? –El profesor asintió mirando su reloj de pared, se encontraba en una situación muy nerviosa, no hacía más que pensar. 

-Y si en vez de Malfoy hubiera entrado "Dumbledore", hubiera sido peor si hubiera sido más tarde...

-¡Ah! Aquí está... muchísimas gracias por permitirme la entrada profesor. –dijo el chico interrumpiendo los pensamientos de el hombre. –Nos vemos luego Granger

-¡Adiós! –respondió Hermione con una linda sonrisa.

Después de una hora de haber estado trabajando, por fin lo había logrado, finalizar la materia. Muy cansada pero a la vez contenta le mostró a Snape, su profesor, lo que estuvo realizando durante el tiempo que permaneció en el salón.

El profesor lo observó delicadamente y colocó en su carpeta, la más alta calificación.

Hermione recogió sus libros y felizmente salió del salón directo a vestirse ya que dentro de unas horas sería la gran fiesta.

~*~*~*~

Cho y Ron salieron de las instalaciones de la escuela, en busca de Harry. Al llegar a la zona de "Privet Drive" no tuvieron otra opción que asomarse por la pequeña ventana de la recámara del muchacho ya que si tocaban el timbre provocarían un disgusto a los tíos del chico.

Él se encontraba muy contento viendo la televisión: aparato muggle al cual durante todo este tiempo se había adaptado; cuando de repente escuchó un pequeño ruido que provenía de la ventana. No pudo evitar intrigarse, así que bajó el volumen de la televisión y esperó a escucharlo de nuevo, se levantó de su cama, corrió las cortinas y miró, en ese instante vio a sus mejores amigos: Ron, Cho, y Hugo, quienes estaban desesperados porque les abriera la ventana para que pudieran entrar.

-¡¿Qué onda?! –dijo muy entusiasmado dejándolos entrar por la pequeña ventana de su habitación.

-Todo muy bien –dijo Ron –¿Oye se puede saber por qué no entraste en la escuela?

-Ay Porque ya no es para mí, estudiar no sirve para nada 

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Hugo

-Es cierto... pero yo tengo que asistir obligado 

-Eso no es lo que vinimos a conversar Chavos!, mira Harry te necesitamos... hoy será la fiesta de Bienvenida en Hogwarts 

-¿Y a mí qué? 

-Necesito darle un escarmiento a la Granger ... –La chica comenzó a explicarle el plan que tenían armado.

~*~*~*~

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban muy felices observando las variedades de vestidos que tenían a escoger, las chicas no hacían más que mirar el reloj a cada instante en espera de la grandiosa fiesta.

-¿Cuál me queda mejor?... El negro ó el rosa –preguntó Hermione mirándose en el espejo y observando delicadamente el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto.

-A mí me parece que te queda mucho mejor el rosa, además es corto y te luce más... y ¿qué tal yo? ¿El verde me va bien ó el azul?

-El verde, ése color me encanta ^^

-¿Cómo van chicas? –Preguntó una chica de Gryffindor, entrando por la puerta de la recámara.

-¡Muy, muy bien! 

En el salón de profesores se encontraban conversando muy a gusto un par de profesores nuevos: "francisco" que dicta clases de "Hechizos", un joven de 30 años, no muy alto, con una personalidad muy apacible y un gran corazón; y "Adriana", que no es en realidad profesora sino "Orientadora" :en los sextos años y el restante, los alumnos contaban con una orientadora quien los ayudaría en los momentos necesarios, ya que en la etapa de la adolescencia no era fácil resolver los pequeños problemas y llevar la vida por el mejor camino; Adriana era un persona muy calmada, de gran corazón, de cabellos lisos, y ojos marrones muy hermosos.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase con los Hufflepuf? –preguntó la chica entusiasmada, bebiendo una taza de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Muy bien! Son unos chavos muy tranquilos, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche? 

-¡Sí! Será divertido ¿y tú?

-¡Claro! A ver si de una vez conozco a los chavos de las demás casas 

-Ay ni pienses en ello, ahora tendrás un buen de tiempo para conocerlos ¿vas con alguien a la fiesta? 

-No... ¿tú?

-tampoco...

-¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? así nos conocemos más 

-Suena bien.

-Bueno ya son las seis treinta y la fiesta es a las ocho, creo que voy a descansar un rato y a vestirme.

-Nos vemos luego, cuídate

-Sí, Adiós

Pasaron varias horas, faltando solo media para que la fiesta diera inicio, Hermione bajó tranquilamente hacia la zona de la fiesta y entró al baño de damas para retocarse el maquillaje, mientras lo hacía alguien la tomó de sus manos con fuerza, y otros dos destrozaban el hermoso vestido rosa que lucía, no pudo observar bien quiénes eran esas tres personas ya que llevaban cubierta la cara y estaban vestidos de negro. No podía gritar, ni pensar, estaba muy nerviosa, y agitada.

En ese instante Cho, entró por la puerta del baño y ordenó a los tres chicos a que la soltaran, ellos dieron paso atrás y ella se le acercó.

-¿Qué tal la sorpresita... santurrona? Ahora Draco se va a quedar maravillado pero no por tú belleza que dices tener, si no por lo horrenda, y la asquerosa imagen que le vas a dar. ¿Pobre no? Él tan guapo y tu tan... tan... ¡Mira! ¡Ya ni tengo palabras para describirte! 

-Eres una... –dijo llorando, comprimiendo sus palabras salió del tocador, se detuvo por unos minutos, y volvió a entrar. – Sólo quiero saber quiénes son ellos... quiero quitarme la maldita duda que tengo... –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber si es tu dichoso amigo Harry Potter?...

-No... Harry no puede ser porque él no ...

-¿Qué no? –Cho se le acercó al chico quitándole la máscara del rostro, tenía un rostro de arrepentimiento por haber hecho algo que sabía que nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

-Harry, y Ron... solo quiero que sepan que hasta aquí llegó nuestra inválida amistad... y que el recuerdo que voy a tener de ustedes es que son... una ¡basura!...

-Hermio... –La chica salió del baño muy enojada y deprimida, dejando al chico de ojos verdes con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione caminó por toda la sala común hasta que decidió tomar asiento, estaba decidida: no iría a la fiesta; miró el reloj y se percató de que ésta ya había dado inicio, empezó a preocuparse, su intención no era dejar a Draco plantado, pero con el vestido roto de ésa manera y su maquillaje destrozado, no solo por las lágrimas si no por lo que los chicos le habían hecho, no podía ir.

En ese momento Francisco y Adriana, que se dirigían al salón de fiesta percataron su presencia, y como buenos profesores se le acercaron para ver lo que le ocurría.

La chica no paraba de llorar, notó que dos personas se acercaban, limpió sus lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? 

-Es que... 

-¿Qué te hicieron? mira nada más tu vestido

-Nada... es que cuando entré al baño... –Hermione estaba a punto de contar lo que le había ocurrido pero algo la detuvo -No debo contarle... después me irá peor -pensó – Me resbalé y se me rompió todo el vestido

-Pero, tranquila, no vas a dejar de ir a la fiesta por eso... vamos a cambiarte y a maquillarte de nuevo, descuida a cualquiera le pasa. –Adriana aunque notó que la chica  estaba mintiendo, la apoyó y la llevó hasta Gryffindor para que se cambiara.

En el salón de fiesta se encontraban todos los chicos, Draco estaba sentado en una mesa, se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba aburrido, mientras que Ginny estaba bailando muy a gusto con Enrique.

Minutos después Cho Chang entró junto a su banda, mientras que todos estaban vestidos elegantes, ella se encontraba con unos pescadores anchos y una franela cortada a la cintura. (n/a: ¿Así pretendía que Draco se interesara por ella? XD). La chica se le acercó a Malfoy, se sentó al lado de él, y lo empezó a mirar.

-Buenas noches Chang.

-Buenísimas ¿no? Contigo cualquiera... ¿bailamos?

-Es que ando esperando a alguien, lo siento

-Jajaja... andas esperando a la santurrona de Granger, esa no va a venir

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque la escuché hablando con su gran amiga del alma –dijo en forma de burla- Ginny, diciéndole que jamás sería tu pareja, que le dabas asco.

En ese momento entró Hermione por la puerta del salón, estaba vestida de negro, se veía muy hermosa. Draco la observó, se levantó de la mesa y dejó hablando sola a la chica de ravenclaw.

-Ush! Estúpida... –dijo golpeando la mesa.

-Hermione... estás muy, muy hermosa

-Gracias Draco... ¿bailamos? 

-Claro, con gusto 

Severus Snape se percató de la presencia de la chica en la fiesta, y no paraba de observarla, con una mirada fría que no decía absolutamente nada.

Después de un gran rato, los chicos dejaron de bailar, y tomaron asiento en la mesa, junto a  Ginny y Enrique.

-¿quieren unos tragos? –preguntó Enrique animado.

-¡Sí! –El chico se levantó de la mesa, dejándoles qué hablar a las chicas.

-¡Eso! Ya con chavo y toda la onda... ¿no se van a besar? 

-¡Ay! no digas tonterías Hermis... XD –Enrique llegó con los tragos, y se los entregó a cada uno.

-Gracias. 

Hermione nunca había bebido tanto como lo hizo en esta fiesta. Después de varias horas ya había ingerido cinco copas de alcohol. Adriana se había dado cuenta de lo que la chica estaba haciendo y de la actitud que estaba tomando.

Generalmente los chicos toman cuando tienen problemas y no hallan la manera de resolverlos, o porque están en una situación que los hace sentir mal, y se deprimen tanto que no tienen otra salido que tomar drogas ó ingerir alcohol.

En el mundo mágico no había diferencia con el problema de las drogas y alcohol, la situación era la misma que en el mundo muggle.

Ginny había seguido los mismos pasos de su amiga Hermione, las dos estaban completamente alcoholizadas, la fiesta estaba tan prendida que la gente ya ni cuenta se daba de lo que sucedía. Adriana ya no estaba preocupada por Granger, se encontraba bailando muy a gusto junto Francisco; pero había una persona que sí estaba vigilándola, y ese era: "Severus Snape".

Ginny se separó de su amiga, yéndose a bailar junto a su pareja, Draco había desaparecido de la fiesta y Hermione estaba tan borracha que sin darse cuenta salió del salón de fiesta , dirigiéndose hacia el lago de Hogwarts.

El profesor de pociones se percató de ello, y salió del salón en persecución de ella.

-¡Granger! –La chica volteó, y colocó sus brazos en los hombros del profesor- esta es mi gran oportunidad -pensó.

-Profesor... soy una bruta en su materia... jajajaja... y me vale gorro ¿sabe? 

-cállate –dijo colocándole sus dedos de la mano derecha en su boca. Bruscamente la colocó en el suelo, muy cerca del lago y empezó a besarla; la chica no pudo evitarlo ya que estaba ebria, y se dejó tocar por su profesor.

En la fiesta Cho le permitió la entrada a Harry Potter, lo cual formó un problema, ya que los chicos de Gryffindor estaban muy enojados con él, debido a la actitud nueva que estaba tomando.

Se formó una riña entre él y Seamus Finnigan, quien después de observar el cambio que dio el chico, y la forma como trataba a sus compañeros, tenía ganas desde el año pasado de golpearlo.

Francisco trató de impedir la discusión pero Ronald Weasley lo tomó por la espalda con una sonrisa, ya que ver riñas con violencia era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Adriana se acercó a los chicos que formaban parte del espectáculo, y con cariño y respeto logró impedir que la pelea continuara.

Harry Potter pidió disculpas a su compañero y salió del salón de fiesta moreteado por los golpes recibidos, Cho Chang, Hugo, y Ron, salieron detrás de él.

En el lago, Snape ya había logrado lo que deseaba, había abusado de la chica, la cual estaba llorando descontroladamente, aunque estuviera ebria, sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, el profesor huyó dejándola con el vestido rasgado y con el rostro moreteado.

~*~*~*~

Notas: ¿impactante?, es raro que un profesor con clase como Snape hiciera este tipo de cosas ¿cierto?... bueno, pobre Hermione, en el próximo capítulo podrás saber qué pasará con la chica, y con este profesor, y además verás lo que sucederá con el nuevo profesor de hechizos, y Adriana.

_Espero que te haya gustado y que no dejes de leerlo ^^_

_Muchas Gracias!_

_No te olvides de dejarme un comentario ¿si? XD _

_*Kisses! _

_Beli._


	3. 2° Capitulo

_Enamorados_

_Notas de la autora: _¡Muy Buenas tardes! ^-^ ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo anterior?... Muy Bueno o ... Muy Malo O_O? Bueno gracias por sus reviews, quiero agradecerles por haber entrado una vez más a mi fic, continúen con el capítulo 2! Y sólo me queda decirles que lo disfruten y que pasen una tarde agradable leyéndolo... ¡GRACIAS! 

~*~*~*~

_Capítulo anterior__: _El capítulo anterior terminó en que Severus Snape había logrado lo que quería, sus deseos fueron concedidos, logró abusar de Hermione Granger, una de sus alumnas. Ella se encontraba en un estado no muy conciente, se encontraba ebria pero a pesar de ello sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido. Snape huyó dejándola a orillas del lago con el vestido rasgado y su rostro se encontraba moreteado. 

~*~*~*~ 

Capítulo 2 

En el salón de fiesta, Ginny y Enrique se encontraban un poco ebrios; ya cansados de tanto bailar tomaron asiento, tanto él como la chica estaban sudando y jadeando, era ya media noche cuando notificaron la ausencia de Hermione.

Ginny se levantó y muy extrañada por no encontrarla comenzó a buscarla por todo el salón, acompañada de Enrique.

-Es muy extraño, ¿dónde se habrá metido?

-Quién sabe... 

Comenzaron a interrogar a muchas de las personas que habitaban el lugar pero nadie sabía nada sobre ella.

-Me preocupa su ausencia... 

-¿y si salió de la fiesta? –preguntó el chico.

-¡Tienes razón! Busquémosla afuera... 

-Espera un momento... Ahí está Draco Malfoy, quizás él sepa en dónde está, a fin de cuentas él era su pareja de baile ¿no es cierto? 

-Tienes razón, vamos

Al acercársele al muchacho, notaron que éste estaba tan ebrio que ni cuenta se había dado de que Hermione no estaba con él y que era Parvati la que lo acompañaba.

Así que juntos salieron del salón y empezaron su búsqueda, al principio fueron a su recámara, luego al comedor, a la biblioteca, y a la sala común, y no la encontraron.

Hermione seguía acostada en las orillas del río, el agua rozaba su piel, su traje de gala estaba completamente destrozado, y su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas por lo sucedido. Ya más conciente, logró levantarse aunque sentía un dolor que no le permitía caminar derecha, fue caminando poco a poco hasta acercarse más a la entrada del lago; en ese instante Ginny y Enrique decidieron acercarse, para observar si por casualidad había ido a caminar un poco, pero al llegar la encontraron en el estado que cargaba y asustados por ello corrieron hacia la chica gritando con desesperación.

-¡¡Hermis!! ¡¡Herms!! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ... –gritó Ginny llorando con preocupación, mientras que la chica no hacía más que brotar lágrimas sin dar ninguna palabra de lo sucedido.

Enrique la llevó cargada hacia la enfermería y la acostó en una de las camillas. La doctora le dio un calmante debido a que no dejaba de llorar. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y así quedó hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Ginny permaneció toda la noche junto a ella, no se atrevería a abandonar a su mejor amiga en esos momentos, y mucho menos sin saber qué era lo que le había sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente, Weasley se encontraba recostada de un sillón con una revista en mano y dormida profundamente. Hermione comenzó a despertarse y a la primera persona que vio fue a Ginny, sin recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior visualizó a la enfermera quien le dio una pastilla y preguntó sobre su estado.

-Bien... muchas gracias... –en ese momento, empezó a recordar, las escenas corrían por su cabeza, como rayo veloz, su corazón comenzaba a latir más y más fuerte debido al miedo que sentía, y por culpa de ése recuerdo entró en una crisis nerviosa la cual hizo que su amiga despertara con agitación, la doctora le dio nuevamente un calmante hasta que cayó dormida por segunda vez.

-¿No tiene ni la menor idea, de la razón de su comportamiento señorita Weasley?

-No... anoche ella se encontraba muy ebria, salió de las instalaciones de la fiesta y junto a Enrique la encontré a orillas del lago, llorando, y bueno... en el estado que usted la vio, la verdad no sé qué le pudo haber pasado y eso me preocupa... 

-Le realizaré un chequeo, y buscaré la forma de averiguar lo sucedido, ¿está bien?, vaya a descansar... y vuelva más tarde.

-Pero... ¿no tiene nada grave? 

-Con el chequeo lo sabré...

-Bueno, de verdad le agradezco mucho, sobre todo por atenderla a horas tan tardes por la noche.

-No se preocupe

-Gracias, adiós... vendré luego

La chica salió cerrando la puerta de la enfermería, caminaba cabizbaja con preocupación, en ese instante tropezó con Enrique quien iba directo a donde se encontraba Hermione con rapidez.

-Disculpa... –dijo la chica sin notificar quién era

-¡Ginny! –dijo el chico con ánimo

-¡Kike!... –dijo abrazándolo, el chico se asombró por su actitud, y sintió nervios por eso que ella había hecho. –Disculpa... es que...

-No importa, iba directo a ver a Hermione, ¿cómo está?

-Le van a hacer un chequeo, se despertó con una crisis de nervios, la verdad ando bien preocupada por ella, nunca había actuado de esa manera y...

-¿Y si en la fiesta la drogaron?

-Ay ni lo digas en broma, pero si en tal caso fue eso, ¿cómo explicas su rostro moreteado y el vestido rasgado?

-No lo sé

En ese instante Severus Snape iba caminando hacia la enfermería, pero en el camino se cruzó con estos dos chicos y se frenó para escuchar un poco lo que hablaban, logró oír que no tenían sospechas de lo que había pasado, y por eso siguió su camino, los saludó y entró en la enfermería.

~*~*~*~

En la sala  común estaban conversando muy a gusto Cho Chan, y Ron que andaba con su cabello teñido de verde.

-¿Supiste lo de Hermione?, se emborrachó como nunca, y se escapó de la fiesta, parece, bueno... escuché por ahí que anda en la enfermería quién sabe por qué

-¿En serio?... Vamos a verla

-¬¬u ¿estás loco?, ni loca me le paro en frente a esa idiota, es más, bien hecho todo lo que le pasó por baja novio... es una imbecil

-¿No será que tú le hiciste algo?

-Ron, anduve toda la fiesta contigo y Harry, que armaron un espectáculo magnifico de verdad, y no me les separé para nada, me enteré de todo eso fue hoy en la mañana porque fui a la enfermería ya que me dolía la cabeza un poco y no conozco hechizo para quitarme el maldito dolor, en fin, al entrar la vi ahí acostada con la cara destrozada, me contuve la risa no sé cómo, y pregunté, ya me conoces... –Ron sentía mucho deseo de ir a ver cómo se encontraba Hermione, la chica que fue su amiga durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y la que fue por vez primera su novia. Sin embargo no podía hacer otra cosa que apoyar a Cho, conociéndola más nunca le perdonaría el que él se haya interesado por Granger la persona que más odiaba, o... ¿envidiaba?...

~*~*~*~

En la enfermería, Hermione continuaba durmiendo, la doctora aún no le había realizado el chequeo, siendo sábado por la mañana, el reloj marcando las diez treinta, se pudo escuchar la entrada de alguien al salón, ese alguien era el profesor Snape.

A pesar de que Hermione tenía el sueño muy ligero, y que cualquier mínimo ruido la podía despertar, sólo dio una vuelta por la camilla, cambiando de posición, gracias al calmante dado por la doctora no interrumpió su descanso. 

La enfermera se encontraba en la parte de atrás del salón de la enfermería, escribiendo unas cosas a tinta, al parecer era algo sobre el chequeo que le realizaría dentro de unas horas a la chica, ésta tampoco se notificó de la entrada de Severus al cuarto.

Snape retiró las cortinas con disimulo para poder observar a Granger, se acercó a la camilla donde ésta reposaba, y la miró con recelo, dio un paso más y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, y a pronunciar unas palabras que se oían como un balbuceo.

Hermione abrió sus ojos poco a poco, y al ver la "asquerosa" figura de ese hombre que se encontraba parado a su lado la hizo gritar fuertemente y comenzar a llorar nuevamente, la doctora al escuchar eso se agitó, se levantó de su asiento y salió disparada hacia ella; Severus no tuvo oportunidad de esconderse debido a que todo eso sucedió en un santiamén, lo que si logró fue separarse de ella un poco, la doctora lo observó y preguntó angustiada si sabía qué había provocado que volviera en crisis, mientras la inyectaba con un calmante, el hombre se pudo muy nervioso pero a pesar de ello, ¿quién podría sospechar de un hombre como él, que ha dado clases en Hogwarts durante largos años y que siempre a actuado con decencia y clase?... Se puede reflexionar que de las personas en quien más confías, son en las que menos debes confiar, la confianza es algo que nace después de un tiempo, y que sólo el mínimo por ciento de las personas que conoces son realmente lo que tú crees que son y es en ellas en que puedes depositar tu confianza, sin embargo cuesta mucho encontrar a esa clase de persona. 

~*~*~*~

_Dos días después..._

Hermione Granger había logrado calmarse después de lo que pasó, se encontraba en su recámara con su mejor amiga a su lado, la cual por más que intentaba que la chica le contara lo sucedido no lograba obtener ninguna respuesta al respecto.

Era día lunes por la mañana, decidieron bajar a tomar el desayuno, ya que faltaban pocas horas para entrar a la primera clase con la profesora Mcgonagall.

Todo el colegio de magia y hechicería se había notificado de que Granger había estado enfermería debido al alcohol, cada uno tenía su versión de la historia pero cabe decir que era obvio que ninguna acertaba.

Tomó asiento en el comedor y todos voltearon a observarla, lo cual la incomodó un poco pero no les prestó atención. De pronto se les acercó Cho Chan junto a Ron, ocuparon el asiento de al lado con groserías al que se encontraba sentado ahí, y comenzaron a mirar a Hermione.

-¡Ron! Tu cabello me encandila... No es por nada pero te luce horriblemente espantoso

-¿Quién te pidió tu opinión Weasley? –dijo Cho defendiendo a su amigo

-Qué, ¿ahora te metiste a defensora de menores? –Hermione soltó una pequeña risa, mientras que Cho miraba a Ginny con odio.

-No vine a discutir contigo enana –Ginny iba a responderle pero ésta subió su tono de voz para interrumpirla –vine para enterarme un poco más de lo que te pasó Hermis –dijo acariciándole el cabello – anda, sabes que soy tu amiga, ¿por qué no me relatas algo de tu historia? 

-Deja de molestarla, por favor 

-Ginny, no necesito que me defiendas, mira Cho, no tengo porque estarte contando nada a ti ni a nadie –dijo mirando a Ginny –ahora si me disculpan me retiro, con permiso –se levantó y empujó a Chan cuando pasó por su lado.

Cuando iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, para leer un poco, se encontró con el profesor de pociones que al parecer estaba detrás de ella en cada paso que daba, la chica notó su presencia e intentó escapar, para no dar que hablar, pero éste la detuvo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-¡Suélteme! 

-Granger, Granger, Granger... 

-¡¿Qué quiere?!

-Me preguntas qué quiero, pues quiero que de tu cochina boca no salga ninguna palabra de lo sucedido, ¿está bien?, si alguien se llega a enterar –dijo acercándosele aún más – no te la vas a acabar niñita de quinta 

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! Asqueroso... –dijo retirándose mientras que él sólo soltaba carcajadas 

La chica corrió continuando su camino brotando lágrimas de dolor, cuando de pronto tropezó con la persona más inesperada.

-¿Qué te pasa Herms? 

-¿Harry? –Era muy extraño que Harry anduviese en el colegio y aún más extraño el que se haya preocupado por ella. -¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas 

-vine a ver como andaban las cosas por aquí y a ver a mis amigos –al pronunciar esas palabras Hermione se sintió peor.

-Ah... ¿sólo a eso?

-Bueno y porque el día de la fiesta, Adriana, la orientadora me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo

-¿la conoces? 

-Es una historia muy larga... –vio su reloj, y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, y continuó con su camino al igual que ella.

Llegó a la biblioteca, cogió un libro y tomó asiento para empezar su lectura, quería liberarse de todos sus problemas con un buen libro, pero no resultó, tenía que contarle a alguien lo que había pasado pero temía  a que nadie le creyera, era un testamento muy fuerte y sobre todo el que haya sido el profesor de pociones. ¿Qué podía hacer?, pensó en contarle a su mejor amiga, pero en ese instante interrumpió sus pensamientos y continuó con la lectura.

~*~*~*~

En la enfermería, la doctora se encontraba observando el expediente de Hermione, mientras que esperaba a que el reloj marcara las tres treinta de la tarde y así observar cómo había resultado el chequeo. En ese instante las agujas del reloj marcaron la hora que tanto esperaba. 

Tomó la hoja de datos en sus manos y comenzó a leerla, su impacto fue tan grande que tuvo que ingerir un calmante y descansar un poco para tranquilizarse.

Hermione cerró el libro que tenía en manos lo colocó en su lugar de la biblioteca, y salió de ella despidiéndose de el señor con un agradecimiento.

Llegó a la sala común, en donde Ginny, su mejor amiga, la recibió muy entusiasmada, algo que no se esperaba debido a la forma como había actuado horas antes, tomaron asientos juntas y establecieron una buena conversación.

Hermione le comentó a su amiga el encuentro que tuvo con Harry y la forma tan diferente que había actuado, resaltó las palabras fue muy dulce, con una bonita sonrisa.

-También me pasó algo horrible –dijo cambiando la sonrisa a una desagradable mueca que afirmada una incomodidad y a la vez un temor profundo.

-¿Qué te pasó?, ¿te encontraste con la pesadita de Cho? 

-No, para nada, hubiera sido desagradable pero no tanto como... Snape

-¿Snape? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿qué tiene que ver Snape con tu encuentro? –Al escuchar eso, cayó en cuenta de que había hablado de más, nunca debió pronunciar su nombre, se empezó a poner nerviosa, algo que Ginny notaba con facilidad debido a la cantidad de años que tenían conociéndose. –Herms, ¡dime! ¿Qué rayos te pasó? –dijo subiendo su tono de voz con preocupación.

-Na... Ginny... olvida, olvídalo, olvida todo lo que dije, ¿de acuerdo? 

-¡NO! Hermione, cuentame qué te pasó amiga, dímelo...

-¡AY! No me molestes... –salió corriendo directo a su recámara con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Ginny quedó muy extrañada y preocupada por su amiga, tenía que averiguar que le había pasado con el profesor de pociones, su actitud no era muy normal. Permaneció unos minutos más sentada en la sala común, pensando en tantos problemas, y decidió ir a hablar con la orientadora, a fin de cuentas era ella la mejor persona que le podía brindar ayuda, tanto a ella como a Hermione. Juntos podrían descifrar qué sucedía con exactitud.

Hermione no dejaba de sollozar por lo que había sucedido en la sala común, tenía deseos de contarle a Ginny toda la verdad, por lo menos tendría el apoyo de su mejor amiga, pero el recuerdo de la amenaza realizada por Snape, rodeaba y giraba en su cabeza sin detenerse, la angustia y desesperación la hacía pensar en lo peor.

En la enfermería, la doctora despertó, bebió un vaso con agua, se levantó de la camilla, y revisó nuevamente la hoja en donde salía los datos del chequeo realizado a la alumna de gryffindor: Hermione Granger.

La hoja afirmaba que la chica había sido violada.

~*~*~*~

_Notas de la autora: _Bien... ¿qué tal?, espero que sigan con esta historia que cada día se está poniendo mejor. 

No se olviden de dejar comentarios, pueden aportar ideas, de lo que deseen que suceda en "enamorados".

Y Continúen leyendo...

Próximo capitulo: ¿Se descubrirá el secreto que guarda Hermione?, ¿de qué forma ayudarán Adriana y Francisco a esta alumna?, ¿se enterará Dumbledore de la clase de maestro de pociones que tiene?, ¿Qué sucederá con esta alumna?, Descubre las respuestas a estas preguntas en los próximos capítulos de esta magnífica historia.

_Fin_

**Beli Potter de Radcliffe**


End file.
